You know you're an Artist when
by Ashlight11
Summary: Exactly what it says, if you understand half of this, congradulations! T for some swears, probable One-Shot


**A.N: Hey all ^^ I felt the insane urge to create a Misc... so I did! Inspired by my boyfriend going on about what you're like if you've been in the Marching Band for too long.**

**Another thing: This only applies to the material arts, when I get around to taking a Graphic Arts class I'll release another list XD**

**You know you're an Artist when…**

1. You draw random people in class without them knowing

2. You measure in heads

3. You know exactly what a head is and how many there are to a body

4. Crosshairs are not only for guns, but for faces too

5. You've been banned from playing Pictionary

6. You nod painfully and smile when someone with less talent than you shows you a picture that you badly want to fix with that pencil in your pocket.

7. You receive a compliment on a piece, only to find yourself explaining everything wrong with it and what you'll do better next time. The complimenter is baffled as you dive back into your sketchbook.

8. You know that 'blind contour' is done with your eyes open.

9. You're a perfectionist (enough said)

10. You can quote Lion King

11. You can quote Harry Potter

12. You can quote almost anything that is over two years old, and the other people in the room can finish it for you.

13. You let people wipe their brushes clean on your arms and walk around school all day like that

14. Glue is an acessory

15. You're handy with knives because you've had lots of practice… on paper

16. If you're drawing a still life and someone touches it, you bitch them out

17. You don't give a crap about computers unless someone's hooked up a Tablet to it and has the appropriate software

18. Go to art mueseums and critiquie the art published there out loud

19. Get kicked out of said muesem for creating a disturbance and pointing out where the author went wrong

20. You have no fear of a naked human body. You are officially immune to feeling guilty about it, and instead, approach said naked person with art on your mind

21. You are Brash ^.^ (Says our teacher, Spoonfeather)

22. You have/had ink poisoning from drawing on yourself with pens

23. Breaking into random song while working doesn't bother you or anyone around you

24. In fact, the people around you join in, and the teacher hums along until the next door teacher comes by to get you to shut up

25. You can flashmob with your hands

26. You know 50 different ways to use a feather

27. The last day of school just means a giant stress attack to finish all those little projects in your portfolio

28. You know what's in all the cabinets in the art room along with whatever's in the teacher's desk

29. Big open spaces on one side of the canvas makes you antsy

30. You're either a line or a scribble

31. You know exactly what that means and can define both

32. You can fold things and adjust lighting inside your head, and then map it out on paper

33. There's charcoal sitting in a bucket in the corner of your room

34. You've tried to use burned wood/ash to draw after having a campfire outside

35. Liquid is amazing, the most popular is water, followed by blood

36. You look at a landscape and immediately begin pointing out which colors you would start with

37. You know that Brown is just a darkened shade of Orange

38. Fog annoys you unless you have paint/ charcoal within your wingspan

39. You know all three types of pencil

40. You used all three types down to nothing within the first month of school

41. You can tell what kind of paint was used by smelling the bottle

42. You are familiar with the words like 'stipple', 'motif' and 'craftmanship'

43. Conte crayon and Crayola crayon have nothing in common

44. You've seen someone make a rainbow out of sharpies and then shout "SKITTLES!"

45. You have a drawing pad for each subject

46. Regular sharpies just don't cut it anymore

47. You've spent a few days high off the sharpie fumes. You're aware of this because you don't remember a thing

48. Chalk inhalation gives you a fix

49. Glaze smells great, and you don't mind getting some on your face

50. You don't recognize your hand without its usual covering of graphite-silver on one side, heel to pinkie

51. You have strained wrist muscles

52. You've had a cardboard cut, and thought nothing of it

53. You've had to save an oversized picture of your face from a flying paint war

54. You've cleaned tile floors with toothbrush-like bristles after a really bad food fight

55. You understand what a non-objective piece of work, and you have several ideas that you just dismissed as objective right now

56. Four-point perspectives are amazing, and you draw them even though they don't exist!

57. You've been molested by paintbrushes and chalkboard erasers

58. You can match lyrics with colors

59. You tear/burn all the old, embarrassing compositions

60. You draw a picture of the burning pieces

61. Then you burn that too

62. Your family makes you decorate the Christmas tree because you have an amazing sense of space

63. Boob-punches become part of your life

64. You've sharpened an eraser

65. Half your sketchbooks aren't even half-used, and your [younger] siblings need approval to look at them

66. Kneaded erasers are the best things since sliced bread, and one day you know you're going to make a sculpture out of one, because everyone knows it's seven times better than clay.

67. The most mysterious, annoying and argued-upon details are the texture of bark, the presence of wind, or the details of a wave

68. You own every colored pencil known to man, except for the light blue and the peach colored ones, because you wore them down to nothing

69. 'Mixed Media' are the two most dangerous words in the world, but you love them anyways

70. You don't get together with the other people like you unless there's a police officer or ambulance present

71. Don't always win at sports, but will win at a 'looking' contest

72. Favorite color is rainbow, because you can't bear to leave colors out

73. Noses math the personality of the person with it on their face

74. Deformities have their own character and name

75. You stare at random people, and when they eventually turn and ask you why you were staring at them, you always have the answer, "The light on your face… was just so alluring…absolutely perfect." And then walk away to tell your friends about your discovery

76. You can fix any liquid/paste/gel that's been sitting on the shelf for a few days because you needed it for a project

77. When you wipe your nose or scratch your face, you leave a mark that everyone eventually calls 'The Chimney Sweep Look'

78. You don't own anything white anymore, and all your blue jeans are stained with your media

79. You've slept in the art room during class, and no one's bothered you because the teacher told them to let you sleep

80. Your teacher gets you out of math class because you have 'Important Business' to attend to

81. People kidnap and look through your sketchbooks. When they're done, they leave notes and/or drawings on the back that you rip out most of the time

82. Sleepovers with the people in your class leads to mass caffeine consumption, exotic candy nibbling and plans to take over the world

83. Being called 'weird' makes you blush, because you know they just mean you're special

84. Your art teacher invites you to look at the book she's created from ink with gigantic brushes

85. The most deadly weapon you know is the paper cutter

86. You have pictures/streamers/decorations/artwork hanging in your locker/room/basement/studio

87. You make confetti out of lined paper because the lines are just too annoying to draw on

88. Or, your teacher rips the lined paper to confetti because you continue to use it for your better compositions, and they find it extremely annoying that you can't produce something that good on unlined paper

89. 'Tear it Up' Becomes a well-known and commonly used phrase by the teacher

90. You know white is actually all colors combined, which is why everything that you had that was white is now a different color, because it couldn't take the power of white

91. When the answer to every issue in the class room is 'Bull clip'

92. You high-five your friend when they painted their hand blue, and you painted yours red because you wanted to see if they'd actually make purple

93. You swear when you drag your hand through the super-expensive metallic paint and quickly hide from the teacher

94. You make the face that you attempt to draw on the paper, and someone has to ask you if you're okay

95. When you pay attention to people's faces instead of what they're saying, and they slap you because they think you're sleeping

96. When you examine someone's eyes, and when you find that you can't get close enough, you step forward and go, "Excuse me, can you hold your eye open… yes. You have a halo of yellow around that blue iris. Wonderful really, it's almost a radial design!"

97. Magazines are useless until they're torn up for a collage

98. You refuse to shower until…this…one…last…piece…is…done!

99. Refuse to throw anything out because it might make a good composition

100. Can define emotion through colors instead of words.

101. Will stay up through all hours of the night/morning just to get one idea down on the paper before passing out

102. Waking up the next morning wondering if you were drawing in your sleep and if what you made looks as good as it did last night

**A.N: Yea, this is a list that my friends+I made in 2-D art class and Math, combining our Junior High and High School experience. This List may not apply to everyone, but you know that most of them do ;D**


End file.
